ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida (Scorpium Ultra)
Ida is the second daughter of Virus and Yvon, the younger sister of Dark Sceptor. She inherited half the element blade and half the element disease from her both parents, granting her the element Bladisease. She mainly focus on manipulating Voiderium and her personal blade attacks. She has lived as a human on Earth for many years before transforming regularly to fight threats on Earth. History Post Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Ida was born as a human in a hospital as the daughter of Yvon and Virus, twenty years after the threat of Jugglus Reflector had ended. As a young girl, Ida played with her brother's human form Ren Tomoya while receiving training from her parent's human form. She was told about her nature as a Scorpium Ultra and can transform into an Ultraowman by her parents. She entered school just like any regular human but a sealed is place on her to prevent her from using her Ultra powers in hurting anyone due to her young age. Adventures When Ida was 25 years old, she transformed into her Ultra Form for the first time and fought against new threats that terrorized the Earth alongside her parents and older brother. While doing so, Ida would payroll the Solar System as well. Soon, Ida decided to continue her father's legacy by making a living at Scorpio Nova. Ida's adventures continues. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Ida *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Planet Earth (Birthplace), Scorpio Nova (Currently) *'Transformation Item/Process': Ida transforms via her own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 760m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Unknown *'Dislikes': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Unknown *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 37,000 tonnes Body Features Ida can be considered the twin "sister" of Dark Sceptor, and a clone/female clone of Virus and Yvon due to similar features. However, Ida inherited the features of Virus' Vampire Form and Yvon's The Sacrifie Form while her older brother inherited the features of Virus' first Normal Form before Virus' bestowment by Evil Messiah and Yvon's Original Form. :;Common *'Color Timer': Ida has a color timer as an Ultra. *'Feline Rocky Body': Ida has a slightly feline and a layer of rock on her entire body. **'Protectors': Her Rocky Body that serves as protectors which covers her entire body. Her protectors are most developed around her chest areas. *'Bracer': Blade like yellow organ that protrude out of her elbow. *'Sharp Fingers': Ida inherited a small portion of Virus' Vampire Claws, Ida possess sharp fingers instead of just normal fingers. Compared to her older brothers, it exists naturally while Dark Sceptor has to mentally summons it. *'Eyes': Ida has yellow-green eyes. *'Crystal': Ida's crystal, she stores her small blade/daggers inside the said crystal. *'Curium Charm': A gift from her uncle, Cure, she wears it as a necklace as a human and a larger necklace as an Ultra. This allows her to control the power of Voiderium in her body. :;Purge TBA Forms - Human Form= :;Abilities Her powers are locked for the first 22 years of her life. *'Transformation': Ida can transform into her Ultra Form as a human. However, Ida could only transform when she is above 20 years as a human. Unlike Darkness Sceptor, whom is straightaway born as an Ultra. One year as a human equals to 250 years increase as an Ultra. *'Halted Ageing': Ida's age can be halted and she would look the same afterwards. *'Martial Arts': Ida is an expert in the use of martial arts. *'Cannon Blast': Ida can fire a cannon of energy from her both hands, can be fired in rapid succession. *'Swordsmanship': Apart from being an expert in the use of martial arts, Ida can combat with a sword very well, this is trained from her mother. - Purge= *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': Ida's Ultimate Form, not unlocked yet. }} Trivia TBA Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Zhu Huong Ng